A very Dean Christmas
by Annalay
Summary: Christmas time and Dean and Jo had some unresolved things between them and their so called family isn't helping, Cas is trying to understand Christmas customs, Sam is trying to understand what happened between Dean and Jo and Ellen is cooking. Simple: A very supernatural Christmas (R&R to find more)
1. Chapter 1

A/N Well my first Supernatural story ever so please be gentle. There are lots of them there in my head but this one just can't leave my head and since there is Christmas and I promised myself that I will post all my stories this new year as a New Year's resolution I just keep a promise to myself.

I proofread it like 10 times but since English isn't my first language I apologize for all the mistake and I will be very happy if you write to me if you spot same (I do not have a beta reader)

I do not own Supernatural (but oh I wish I did)

CHAPTER 1

-I swear to God if you say one more word I will fudging kill you – really angry Dean was glaring at Sam tangled in Christmas lights silently wondering if the inventor of this damn thing specially made it to tangle itself with every move. Once again he wondered how he ended up in this situation. Only yesterday he was happily preparing himself to sleep over Christmas, just two days of not doing anything, drinking and sleeping in this hectic time was much-needed. Then very angry and frustrated Bobby called half yelling half begging that the boys must come to his place for Christmas because he was in the middle of a situation. Well, they hopped in the car and five hours later, two of which took traffic jams (people were driving home for Christmas and did not understand emergency calls) they finally parked in front of a rusty house. But it wasn't so rusty any more, there was wrath at the door and Christmas lights at the porch. It should have been the clue, the one that should send them flying back to the car and far away but unfortunately they did not get it in time.

As soon as they step over the threshold there were voices and commotion and smells of Christmas. They had only time to look at each other in wonder when much panicked Bobby came to great them. –So glad you came – he whispered – she is going to kill me. At that moment said mystery threat in the form of Ellen Harvelle came into view.

- Oh they you are – she huffed – finally, there are so many things to do. So grab Christmas decorations and help deal with the tree in the living room.

Both Sam and Dean were just staring at her with their mouth half-opened. _What the hell is this?_ Dean was wondering. Putting up the Christmas tree was the thing that messed up his sleeping plan?

- Well not just stand there – she barked – get moving.

Dean snapped first just looked at Bobby and mouthed "What the hell?" Bobby made very unhappy face but just gestured them to go to the living room. When they went inside they saw very big mess, well huge one. In the middle of the room was a Christmas tree, everywhere around there were boxes, packets, tinsel, wreath pieces and two very unhappy looking creatures one in a trench coat and one looking like an elf judging by the green and red outfit and lots of tinsel around her. Well at closer look it was Jo trying to untangle herself from a bunch of red and green tinsel and Cas was trying to help making her even more tangled. For a moment Dean thought for just running, he wasn't ready to see her, not to mention talking to her after all that happened. But seeing her poor attempt of freeing herself he just felt sorry of her.

- It's getting better and better – said Sam and looked at Dean, he did not know half of the story that happened between those two but he had a pretty good idea as usual his brother was a jerk was his number one option.

- Don't tell – answered Dean and rushed forward to help untangled Jo before Cas would have a chance to strangle her – ok you angelic engineer just stop, you make it worse.

- Oh Dean – said Jo turning to face him half relived half surprised – you came, I was thinking you aren't into Christmas.

- I'm not, Bobby called said it was an emergency – told Dean trying to find the beginning of that stupid tinsel by pulling randomly at it, he just gasped irritated – OK put your hands up.

- Well it is – she answered holding her arms up helping him taking off the tangled stuff, Jo was trying very hard not to think what else he was removing from her at the same way other time, she could swear she was blushing vivid red when Dean was pulling that damned tinsel off of her and she was so glad that it was half dark in the living room – my mom went crazy. She dragged me here bright and early today, she took hostage of Bobby's kitchen, he threatened him to call you guys and here we are. She was babbling she knew but he was just so close.

- Yes – said a voice from behind, a very Ellen like voice – here we are and if I don't see the Christmas tree decorated and this mess cleaned up I swear THEN I will go crazy, now I'm just trying to make Christmas for you lot.

After that she went out of the room and the people inside just looked helplessly at each other. And that was what got Dean in that mess in the first place. So now he was standing in the middle of the room fighting with the Christmas lights with Sam trying to put them around the tree. Jo was decorating the tree with all the ornament she could find in the dusted boxes she found in the attic of Bobby's house. They got rid of Cas after the incident which involved said Christmas lights, electricity and water from a misplaced bowl. Well let's just say they all were very happy that angels couldn't be electrocuted and they saved most of the tree branches from fire. After that they sent Cas to the kitchen where half an hour later they heart scream and crashing pottery. Next thing a very confused looking angel came back to living room and Dean sensing another disaster looming around said he just sit down and watched when the first star would appear so they knew when there was time to sit to Christmas dinner. It did the trick.

And finally Dean was free from Christmas lights, Sam attached the angel (no, not Cas, an artificial angel) at the tree top and all the boxes were taken away by Bobby where they came from. Very tired Dean, Sam and Jo were standing in the middle of the Bobby's living room tired but happy that they survived that fight. Then Cas was on his feet yelling that there was a star and Ellen came to the room asking for help with the dishes. Sam went to help her, followed by Cas who was rambling about stars and dinners and angels at the Christmas tree which in his opinion wasn't the best place for an angel to perch because it's very uncomfortable. Dean and Jo were still standing in the middle of the room not really knowing what they should do with themselves. They look at each other at the same time and smile.

- You have tinsel in your hair – said Dean looking in her eyes and reaching to take it out. And the time stopped.

A/N I really like your reviews even the not so kind one :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N OK! another chapter that story just won't leave me alone I promise if you stick with me long enough you will know what happened with Jo and Dean, but now still in Christmas mood so more Christmas fluff.

Once again please read and review :D

I do not own Supernatural (but I'm wishing every Christmas I did)

I apologise for all the mistakes!

CHAPTER 2

_- You have tinsel in your hair – said Dean looking in her eyes and reaching to take it out. And the time just stopped._

God he forgot how beautiful she was and how petite she looked near him. Her dark eyes locked with his and he could swear that his heart skipped a bit. There were so many unspoken things between them. The way they parted was one of them and now all that was coming back to him in a light speed. He was a jerk back then, like always. Jo couldn't breathe, damn him, he was so close, she could count the freckles on his nose. All the memories of a magical week came crashing back at her and she just couldn't help the imagines flashing before her eyes. His skillful mouth and what he could do with them, his smile when he woke up. The masculine smell of denim and leather jacket mixed with his unique fresh aftershave was working as a hypnotic tool taking her back in time. A tiny part of her was screaming to run away, before she would have to pick up the pieces of her broken heart again but the rest of her body didn't agree with this tiny part of self-control. So she one again drowned in his green eyes half closing hers when she felt his hand in her hair taking the tinsel out. And seconds later he was leaning closer to her, watching intently her pink lips, he was giving her the time to step away which she should use, but it was Dean Winchester in close proximity wanting to kiss you, no girl in her sane mind would stop him.

She should be angry at him, she should be furious at the way he left her in that motel without a good explanation with "I will call" which she perfectly knew was a lie. She should be angry as hell. But all coherent thought just evaporated from her head at the moment, she could only stare in his beautiful darkening green eyes as his mouth was descending on her.

Just when he brushed her mouth to test her reaction, there were voices coming into the room. Both Jo and Dean just jumped at the sound of them. She was blushing furiously, Dean was trying to look everywhere but not at her. He scratched the back of his neck, giving the best sign that he was nervous. Thanks God Ellen was the last to come into the room so she didn't see that scene, but Cas, who was practically dancing around Sam trying to help with the tray of food Sam was carrying, was the first to come to the room and he almost froze in place at the scene before his eyes. And then it was over, both Jo and Dean jumped from each other like they were electrocuted and they were trying to compose themselves. Dean rushed forward to help Sam, Jo did the same with her mother and in no time there were sitting around big table full of Christmas dishes, loading theirs plate with food. Dean was stealing glances at Jo from across the table, when he thought she wasn't looking, she was trying not to blush every time she caught Dean staring at her. It was funny because all that was oblivious to the rest of the people sitting at that said table expect - one angel who was watching very intently. Because Cas might have no idea that artificial angels must be at the top of a Christmas tree or you should put some hay at the dinner table at the Christmas dinner but he sure knew one thing, Christmas was a time for love. And he was pretty sure it was love what he saw in that room before. There was something that flashed in Dean's eyes when he was averting his them from Jo a mix of guilt and longing and Cas decided to do everything to help his friend.

Dinner was as loud as you can imagine a table where: there were two brother who always bickering about almost everything, one not real uncle of said brothers who half of the time was trying to stop them from bickering or made it worse by taking one of the brother's side. And two women, a very sharp and overprotective mother and very defensive and headstrong daughter, who happen to be in love with one of the brothers. And an angle who do not understand most of the jokes and bickering and was horrified by most Christmas customs which in his opinion were mostly pagan and should be forbidden.

Later that night Ellen and Bobby were sitting on the couch watching the Christmas lights when Sam, Dean and Jo were sitting on the floor trying to teach Castiel how to play Monopoly the only game that Jo found in the dusted boxes with ornaments. Apparently it was Sam's when he was younger and was forced to stay at Bobby's when his father had gone hunting. Castile was having problems with…well almost every rule of the game but at the end there was so much laughter and brotherly banter that no one minded that Cas put his hotels upside down and not in his places. Eggnog was gone and there was time for shots of whisky and more hunters' stories. It was late after midnight when Ellen decided that she had enough and went to bed closely followed by Bobby. There was not enough room in Bobby's house so the boys volunteered to sleep in the living room when Ellen and Jo would take the spare bedroom.

-You are cheating – said Jo suddenly, glaring at Dean with her most stern look – you keep putting the money to your sleeve.

- I do not cheat – said Dean offended and crossed his arms.

- Dude as hell you cheated – said Sam suddenly counting his money – name a game you did not cheat, come on, give it back.

- No – said Dean, once again grinning from ear to ear - I'm not cheating I'm just soo good at this game.

- Oh come on – said Jo and at the same time reached to Dean's sleeve half lying at his lap in the process. Dean was faster and just took his arm from her reach so she was forced to almost lie flat at his chest to get to his outstretched hand. She wasn't paying that much attention to what she was doing and since she still wasn't able to reach him she just used the only weapon that came to her mind. She tickled him with her free hand and that just did the trick, Dean made a squalling noise and to protect himself from her assault to his abdomen he put his hand down. It only took Jo seconds to reach into his sleeve and retrieve the notes which he was painfully sneaking there every time he got money in the game – And how are you going to call that? - She asked holding the money high to Cas and Sam view – I told you he was cheating.

But Dean composed himself very quickly and then launched himself at Jo pinning her to the floor, one hand holding her hands above her head.

– You are so going to regret this – he grinned at her tickling her side mercilessly. Jo was half calling for help, half laughing hysterically. - No Dean – she panted – please stop…. please…..

Both Cas and Sam looked at each other very uncomfortably and Sam just got up to his feet

- I'm going for another beer – said in the general direction of a fighting couple – anyone wants more?

- I think I will help you – said Cas scrambling to his feet and following Sam to the kitchen.

Before they even knew it Dean and Jo were left alone in the room again.

**tbc**

_A/N: Please, please be kind end leave a word, pretty please :D and if you see a mistake please let me know :D_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N And now here comes the explanation and a song since this scene was in my head for more than a month and that song is hunting me and makes me think about Dean and Jo, I decided to just let it be and now little against but I hope it will end well.

This scene was never ment to be in a Christmas story but well its supernatural story :D so

I do not own Supernatural (but if I did Dean wouldn't have a T-shirt on all the time)

The song is **Nickelback "Trying not to love you"**

CHAPTER 3

_Before they even knew it, Dean and Jo were left alone in the room again._

Only when he saw she just couldn't take it any more Dean stopped tickling her. Her eyes snapped open locking with his green one. Only then Dean fully saw the position they were in. He was lying full on top of her his one hand was pinning her hands above her head, his other hand was wondering absently over her side. He could feel the heat of her body radiating through her top. Suddenly he couldn't stop looking at her, especially her full lips. He was trying so hard not to think about them the whole night and now he was so close to her. He could swear she stopped breathing. Indeed Jo stopped breathing, the lighting mood forgotten; she was staring in his beautiful eyes mesmerized by the way the Christmas lights were reflecting in those eyes. She wasn't able to breath properly not to mention think and when his lips meet her in a fierce kiss she knew she was lost. She tasted like heaven like vanilla and chocolate, just like he remembered, her scent was intoxicating and not long since they were both gasping for air, he was kissing her jaw line coming to her pulse point and she was doing her best not to lose her mind feeling his tough again. And suddenly Jo was pushing him aside fighting her way from beneath him.

- What's wrong – he mumbled scrambling to his feet as fast as she was getting up and he tried to catch her arm.

- No don't – she whispered taking a step back from him, she was so close to tears and she wasn't giving him the satisfaction – just don't.

She flew past the living room door almost knocking down Cas in the process. Dean was staring after her in confusion.

- Is there another of that customs – said confused angel – is she going to look for another star?

- Well I don't think so Cas- said Dean sadly – I think it's was my fault.

He passed the angel and went looking for Jo just in time to see kitchen door slamming shoot. He took his jacket and preparing to go after her when Sam's hand stopped him.

- I don't think it is a good idea to go after her right now – Sam said concern in his eyes.

- Sam stay away from this – barked Dean wrenching the door open.

- I did – Sam said sternly, blocking the way for Dean – all the time you were with her and after you left. But enough is enough and you can't just do that to her again.

- I will punch you if you say one more word – said Dean.

- I believe Sam is right Dean – said Cas from the kitchen entrance – I agree that Johanna won't talk to you right now, more beat you to death if I knew her enough.

- What is this – yelled Dean throwing his hands in the air – some married counseling therapy and what you will know about that Cas?

- Well I do not know much about THAT as you say, but I know from experience that confronting crying and furious girls should be plan with cushions. It may lead to permanent damages to vital parts of your body and since I know you value those parts I say you will leave her alone.

- Fine – yelled Dean once again and stormed in the living room grabbing a bottle of whisky with him. Sam and Cas just looked at each other. Sam knew someone should go talk to Jo but he didn't know if he was the right person. He decided to wait for her in the kitchen.

Jo was sitting at the hood of one of the many cars that Bobby was gathering in his scrape garage. She was so furious, mostly at herself, that she had problems with breathing she forcefully swap away her tears when yet another set of memories came to her mind.

_You call to me_

_And I fall at your feet_

_How could anyone ask for more_

_Illinois 6 moth earlier_

He actually call her just like he promised, maybe not so fast as she imagine but he was free from hell and one night when he drank too much he dialed her number and just called. They talk like old friends, bickering, telling news about what they were doing and somehow between the lines he discovered she was only an hour from him. He jumped into the car, left Sam a message that he wouldn't be long but had same old friend to pay visit to and since there was no case they were working on he could use a break. When she opened the door, when she saw him, all the rational thoughts came flying through the window. She was so worried when she heard about hell and so reviled that he was back that when he saw in her motel door just the sight of him had made her breathless. And then he was kissing her like his life depended on it. They came to the motel room tangled with each other. He had her pinned to the door and all she could think about were his hands, his mouth and his body pressed tightly against her. When she woke up the next morning, she was half sure he wasn't there and sadly it was true, his side of the bed was empty and cold. She was trying not to panic but she wondered if she did something wrong. Hell, all that they did last night was wrong at some point especially when her mother would be the judge. And just then he came through the door, carrying two cups of coffee and a breakfast. It was the best five days of her life, most of them they spent in the bed (no, not only doing THAT, take your head out of the gutter) they were watching cartoons, eating bad food, lying in the bed just talking about everything and nothing. And just when she stared to believe that it, whatever it was between them, would last, she woke up in the middle of the night with Dean putting his clothes on, trying to sneak out of the room. She didn't even try to stop him. She was so proud of herself that she didn't cry and didn't beg. He just said the infamous "I will call" which she instantly knew was a lie and the door closed behind him.

_And our time apart_

_Like knives in my heart_

_How could anyone ask for more_

_But if there's a pill_

_To help me forget_

_God knows I haven't found it yet_

_But I'm dying to_

_God I'm trying to_

And God she tried to forget, she buried herself in every job that came into her way. She left Roadhouse for better than six month. Because she knew when she would come home her mother would magically know that someone hurt her. And as much as she hated him then, she didn't want him shoot with her mother shotgun. Every time she called Bobby for help she asked, as casual as she only could, where he was, what he was doing. Judging by Bobby's answers it was bad. Sam was dealing with some demon and Dean was trying furiously to keep his brother in check. And there was an actual and true angel involved, his name was Castiel.

_Cause trying not to love you_

_Only goes so far_

_Trying not to need you_

_Is tearing me apart_

_And I just keep on trying_

_I don't know what for_

_Cause trying not to love you_

_Only makes me love you more_

And she knew she was a lost case. She had given her heart to Dean long time ago and that week only made it worse. And as long as she was trying not to even think about him it was doing the opposite thing. She dreamt about him, when she was lucky enough it was dream about them together but mostly she dreamed about him getting hurt or involved with other women. She just couldn't help herself. As much as she was trying to get over him it was making her more and more in love with him. She was afraid to even say it at loud that he loved him, just thinking that way made it bad enough. She made a habit of sending texts to Sam as casual as she could, she didn't know if Dean said anything to him. Sam always answered back. He told her where they were and what they were doing. It gave her sort of comfort that she knew he was alive and somewhere. She just couldn't help she wished he was with her. Most of the time she felt lost and miserable and since she didn't drink her to sleep, sleeping became almost impossible. She was losing her mind and she knew it, she just couldn't help it.

_And this kind of pain_

_Only time takes away_

_That's why it's harder to let you go_

_And nothing I can do_

_Without thinking of you_

_That's why it's harder to let you go_

She knew that it was only a matter of time when she would forget, if so how long you could miss someone for whom you were just a toy, just a good fun to pass the time. She was trying hard to forget. The thoughts of him were there all the time, she woke up with his name on her lips and fell asleep with his sight under her eyelids. And then there was that day, she got a message from him. It was business like, saying nothing more that the information he needed his "I hope you are OK" at the end of that message was bad enough to send her phone flying and crashing into nearest wall. So she called Ash, she said what he wanted. She wrote as much business like message as she could and pressed send at her new cell phone (the one with THAT message was lying crashed in a dustbin) and she decided that enough was enough and she wouldn't feel pity of herself just because she was stupid enough to fall for Dean Winchester. As for her he could go screw himself…well it worked for two days. Anger and frustration was her fuel but the sadness and longing never left her side. Because trying so hard not to love him only made her love him more.

When Jo was sitting outside trying to compose herself Dean was having a hard time just to sit in one place. He decided that half an hour that he was walking around the living room was enough to drive him crazy. He knew he must talk to her, he should try to explain, even if he was going to be punched in the face, hell he deserved it. Having decided that, he grabbed his dissolved jacket and went outside through the front door. Cas and Sam would never know that it was so easy to walk pass them. Just when he rounded the house, he saw a figure sitting on a hood of something which one day was a red mustang. Coming closer to her he saw that she was only wearing the a long-sleeved top she had inside. He took his jacket off and silently put it around her from behind. She jumped at his touch and then he saw her face. She was crying…

**tbc**

**A/N** I know, I know - little dark but wait and see next chapter... as always read and review. I really want to know what you are thinking since I'm new in this department :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N The last chapter I really write it down in one day, God this story truly wouldn't leave me alone. I hope you like the ending because I really do, thanks to everyone who read and review :D

And as I promised to myself one finished and published story this old year! YEH!

And Merry Christmas even if it's little to late :D

I do not own Supernatural (but I really, really wish I did)

**The song is still Nickelback "Trying not to love you"**

I apologise for all the mistakes

CHAPTER 4

_She was crying…_

_So I sit here divided_

_Just stuck to myself_

_Was it something that I did_

_Was there somebody else_

Jo was sitting on that car hood for a while she was sure of that, she was freezing cold, well since she went outside wearing only white top. When she felt his arms around her she froze even more. She felt his jacket being pulled around her and his smell enveloped her making it even more impossible to bear all that situation. She was really a mess that she could tell. He hopped on the hood next to her and put his hand around her, she didn't fight him, when he spoke his voice had a wired edge in it.

- Jesus Jo you are freezing – he said gently – please come back inside before you will catch a cold. He heard only sobs escaping her lips as an answer. Oh God she was crying. Dean was trying hard not to run away where he came from. But it was his fault and he was long taught to deal with his mess. – Please – he tried once again.

She didn't look at him, she was staring in front of her, if he didn't feel her trembling under his hand he would swear she wasn't conscious.

- Jo, honey – he whispered – please.

He practically dragged her to him. And then he felt as she grabbed a handful of his shirt hiding her head in his chest. She was crying so hard and her every sob was doing something with his heart that he truly didn't like. He whispered soothing words into her hair most of them they would not remember in the morning. In that moment he would do anything to just make her stop, to help her. But he knew full well he was the reason of this sadness and he frankly didn't have a clue what to do. After what felt like an eternity she stopped crying. He was holding her tightly against him listening to her raged breathing.

- Jo please – yet another feeble attempt to get her attention – I didn't want this to happen. I swear I didn't. Please look at me.

And she did. Her dark brown eyes had such pain inside that his heart shattered at the sight of it. Did he really think it would be that easy with her? She wasn't a one night stand type of girl. She was the one to keep and he just messed this up. In her eyes he saw all the things he could have if only he hadn't run away. Because no matter what he was telling himself, he did run away. He started to feel something for her, something that scared him and exited him at the same time. Something he was afraid that would be taken away from him as soon as he felt it, because let's be honest he didn't deserve it. And then in Illinois he felt something and used the plainest excuse –his brother. He needed this excuse for himself, for his heart which was playing against him making him fall for her. And he fell hard. After that week, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Most of the time he was frustrated and angry, mostly at himself. That he made her believed that she was just another of his girl. Oh God he treated her like that, but he was scared then and he was scared now holding her in his arms. Dean Winchester did not do love. He couldn't, mostly because he would not survive when she would be taken away from him. And judging by the way his life was constantly throwing crap at him he just decided he could live without love. But this six month without her was like hell. Oh, he knew hell first handed and to be honest he got better days there that some of the days without her. He knew she was checking on him, first with Bobby then when Sam finally came to his senses about Ruby she was texting with Sam. He read every one of those texts. He was so tempted to just send some back, and he did. Using Sam's phone he asked how she felt, where she was, at the end of that stupid six months Sam was texting her every day but it wasn't Sam. She never said anything bad about him in those texts. Even when he used Sam's phone to asked if he did something to her. She never told. Then when Sam went MIA one day he just needed some information, he could call Ash but he used it as an excused. This text he got back from her almost killed him. Simple information, address, phone number of the person he was looking for and nothing else. He could swear that his heart hurt when he was reading that. But Dean Winchester didn't do love, or maybe he did. Maybe this petite, beautiful woman somehow got pass all the walls he so patiently had built around him.

- Jo, I'm so sorry, I never wanted this to happened – he started but was cut short when she interrupted him.

- What exactly Dean you didn't want to happened: us back then or this – she asked, anger flashing in her eyes.

He just knew there is no good answer to what she said. Cas warning about protecting his vital parts of his body flashed across his mind but he decided that he must deal with this, there was no escaping now.

- You don't understand – he said fast – I never wanted to hurt you. And I'm not saying that I'm regretting that week. The only thing that I regret is leaving you there and seeing you like that right now.

- What are you trying to say here – she was looking into his eyes intently just hoping against hope that she understood him correctly.

_When a voice from behind me_

_That was fighting back tears_

_Sat right down beside me_

_Whispered right in my ear_

_So I've been dying to tell you_

- I don't know – he said exasperated – hell I really don't know. I can't stop thinking about you, I can't stop looking at you when you are around. I have no idea what is this, this between us but I know one thing I don't want you to be hurt, damn it I would do almost everything if only this would keep you from harm's way. I don't want you to suffer, especially because of me. I'm a first class jerk and I really don't know how to do this – at the last sentence he gestured between them. He looked at her, fear of rejection flashing in his eyes. He knew he deserved to be rejected.

- I really don't know – he stammered – but if you will give me a chance I promise I will try.

She was staring at him with wide eyes. Was she really hearing what he was saying ? If not it was the best dream she had in months. But he was solid and warm sitting close to her, she could smell his aftershave and she could look into his searching eyes. It wasn't a dream. If happiness could float people she could swear she would be flying right now like a balloon. He was really saying that he was as miserable as she was without him. That he felt the same. She couldn't find words to answer him so she just crushed her lips with his. The kiss was gentle, searching, he could taste her tears in his mouth and he then promised to himself that this is the last time he tasted her tears. He put his hand in her hair and pulled at her neck to bring her closer. The heat between them threatened to consume them.

_That trying not to love you_

_Only went so far_

_Trying not to need you_

_Was tearing me apart_

_Now I see the silver lining_

_What we're fighting for_

_If we just keep on trying_

_We could be much more_

_Cause trying not to love you_

_Only makes me love you more_

Suddenly he felt her tremble and he was pretty sure it wasn't from his kisses. It was a freaking winter and it was freezing cold outside and she wasn't even wearing a sweater. He ended the kiss earning a disappointed grunt from her, he just chuckled. There would be plenty of time to continue that but preferably inside.

- I think we should get back inside before you freeze to death and we will have a snowwoman for Christmas – he joked rubbing her arms over his jacked. She just smiled. She was so happy that it made her drunk, so she just nodded and let him pulled her off the hood. They raced inside. Just when she wanted to go to kitchen door Dean grabbed her waist and half carried, half dragged her to the front door.

- There is one overprotective brother and one clueless angel there waiting for you – he whispered into her ear making her shiver even more – either you want to make up with me or be couple counseling by Cas.

She grinned at him stiffing a laugh, she really wanted to make up with him but she also wanted to see Cas trying to get them together. But his green eyes where sparkling mischief and she decided there would be enough time to make fun of Cas tomorrow. They tiptoed through the hall and went to living room.

- Now we should do something to make you warm – whispered Dean to her as soon as they entered the living room and tipped over her to the coach. They landed with loud thump holding each other mouth from laughing at loud. When he started kissing her neck Jo could swear she saw stars. Or maybe they were Christmas lights.

Later that night, well more like close to dusk very tired Sam entered the living room. He had no idea where Jo went and he was starting to worry about her so he went to get Dean to help him search for her, when Cas was already looking for her outside. And there they were sleeping soundly on the couch. Jo was lying on top of Dean who was holding her protectively close to him with both hands. Sam didn't know if he should be angry or glad that finally they resolved that thing between them. Draping a blanked around them he made a mental note to wake them before Ellen would find them like that. He called for Castiel who returned with the sound of fluttering wings just to see the same picture Sam saw.

Christmas was a time for miracle and love and Castiel finally understood why people made so much fuss about Christmas because miracle did really happen during Christmas.

**THE END**

**A/N** Wishes do come true! If not how can you explain Jensen Ackles on my wall with me? Thanx for the best Christmas gift to AGATA who made it came true! PLEASE R&R pretty please!


End file.
